Hide and Go Seek
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: Draco and Lucius play a game of hide and go seek.


Hide and go seek-

"Daddy?" Draco poked his head cautiously into his father's study.

"Yes?" Lucius asked not looking up from his work.

"Want to play a game?" He knew daddy was working but he was bored and there was no one else to play with.

"Draco can't you see I'm working? Why don't you go and play with all those toys I bought you last week."

"But I don't want to..." the little boy whined turning the doorknob back and forth.

"I don't care if you don't want to," Lucius said cruelly, his icy eyes glittering maliciously. "Now get out of my office and occupy yourself till your mother gets home."

"Fine," pouted Draco slamming his father's door shut.

In a fit of quiet shrieks he stomped to his nursery and picked up the nearest toy. It was a small toy man with a red hat and blue overalls. Draco hated it. He was part of a family of little toys. Everyday he would take his children, a boy and a girl, out into the nursery and they would have loads of fun playing around while the mother stayed at home and chatted with her little toy friends.

Draco's dad never played with him. Draco's dad was too busy.

Angrily Draco threw the father across the room and he hit the wall with a small shout and broke into five separate parts.

Now the dad had been playing with his children when Draco had abducted him. They stood there shocked as their father's pieces fell to the floor.

Draco turned his gaze to them and they ran squeaking into their dollhouse.

With an evil glint in his eye Draco picked up a wooden block and threw it at the small house. It broke through one of the walls shattering small pieces of wood everywhere.

There were high-pitched screams coming from the house as the mother toy tried to hide her two children. They ran out the back and found refuge in an abandoned roller skate.

Draco didn't care if they escaped. He grabbed the roof of the house and dragged it out of nursery and down the hall. It made scrape marks on the hard wood as Draco pulled it into the parlor.

There was a large fireplace in the corner and currently a fire was crackling warmly in it.

Laughing Draco pulled the house across the room and then pushed it into the fire.

He watched gleefully as the flames consumed the small house. Windows began to shatter and Draco thought he heard a faint barking sound coming from inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius stood in the parlor doorway looking livid. Draco jumped and quickly turned around trying to make himself look angelic.

"You told me to play with my toys so that's what I'm doing," Draco said innocently.

"Do you have any idea how much that thing cost?"

Draco shook his head as a dollhouse wall collapsed behind him.

"Why in the world did you burn it?" Lucius demanded, tapping his long nails on the doorframe.

"Because they were happy," Draco snapped. "Because their daddy played _games_ with them."

"Oh is that what this is about?" Lucius raised one eyebrow questioningly. "You want to play a game with me?"

Draco smiled, his bad mood suddenly gone, and nodded excitedly.

"Well I guess I could play a game of hide and go seek with you," Lucius said, laughing to himself. He knew the perfect way to keep the brat out of his hair.

"Really?!" Draco jumped up and down.

"Yes," Lucius said in a falsely kind voice. "Now you 'd better hide." He closed his eyes and began to count. "One... two... three... four..."

Draco scampered from the room. He ran to the foot of the attic stairs and began to climb quickly as Lucius' rich voice filled the house.

"Ready or not here I come!" Lucius called out.

"Oh where could Draco be," he yelled.

Up in the attic Draco giggled to himself, this was so fun.

"Well I guess I'd better check downstairs first. I thought I heard his little feet pattering that way." Lucius called out shutting the door to his study behind him.

Half an hour later Draco still sat in the attic, his daddy couldn't find him. Every so often he would shout that Draco was too good at this game and that he couldn't find. Draco would just giggle to himself and wait to be found.

When Narcissa got home later that evening the house seemed eerily quiet.

"Lucius!" she called.

"I'm upstairs!"

Narcissa set her bags down and walked up the stairs just as Lucius was coming down.

"Oh hi."

"Hello darling," Lucius greeted coldly.

"Where's Draco?" Narcissa asked looking around.

"I haven't the foggiest," Lucius said, waving his hand like it was no importance. "Besides he's _your_ son."


End file.
